ICan'tMakeYouLoveMe
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: Lauren knows Bo's heart doesn't belong to her and she doesn't know if she could tell Bo it's over will she be able to do it? How will Bo take it?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Here's the edited version and without Valkubus I hope you guys do enjoy this I'm trying to write outside my ship zone and comfort zone because I hate being tied down to one thing I always liked trying new things. I didn't change much but just added and edited and took a few things out I do hope this is way better than the first time so review tell me what you think._**

* * *

Lauren sighed as she watched Bo walked out of her lab having promised the Succubus that they would be together later on tonight and talk, a talk that would hurt Bo, but Lauren couldn't handle the fact that Bo couldn't love her and the fact that she wouldn't make Bo love her back. Her eyes filled with water filling the fountains that are her eyes though she whiped them quickly and sat down on her stool thinking how she would tell Bo, how she would brake up with Bo, and she hoped it would go a little bit easy. "I love you Bo," she mumbled and had to be strong because it was for the best.

_~Flashback~_

_"I love you Lauren," Those words that escaped Bo's mouth made Lauren's heart race faster than she's ever known and it made her wonder just how Bo still loved her after Nadia and after everything she had ever done to her. And that was the best thing about the Succubus she saw the best out of everyone and gave them a chance to feel welcomed._

_"I love you Bo," when the Doc said those words she meant them with everything that was herself._

_~End of Flashback~_

_**Turn down the lights**_  
_**Turn down the bed**_  
_**Turn down these voices**_  
_**Inside my head**_  
_**Lay down with me**_  
_**Tell me no lies**_  
_**Just hold me close**_  
_**Don't patronize**_  
_**Don't patronize**_

It wasn't long after finishing everything up in her lab and went over to Bo's her heart had been racing the entire ride over and had reached limits that the doctor herself didn't believe impossible, but it was the heart and nothing was ever impossible and it was a good and bad thing to the doctor it just isn't the fact that she would never win Bo's love over though that her heart was becoming someone else's. Taking a deep breath she rose her fist that was now red than usual from her clenching it to keep herself from crying while she drove over and Bo's face of rejection is what was in the back of her mind. Lauren knocked twice to her heart beat and not even a beat later was Bo at the door with a smile gracing her perfect face "Bo," she had hoped that Bo wouldn't notice her bloodshot eyes.

"Lauren what's wrong?" Bo looked her over to find any wounds or anything that would have made the doctor hurt.

"Bo we need to talk," The Succubus only nodded and led them inside to sit on the sofa "you know I love you so much." _just not the way you need me too. _

"Lauren?"

_**'Cause I can't make you love me**_  
_**If you don't**_  
_**You can't make your heart feel**_  
_**Something it won't**_  
_**Here in the dark**_  
_**In this final hour**_  
_**I will lay down my heart**_  
_**And feel the power if you want**_  
_**No you won't**_

_**I'll close my eyes**_  
_**Then I won't see**_  
_**The love you don't feel**_  
_**When you're holding me**_  
_**Mornin' will come**_  
_**And I'll do what's right**_  
_**Just give me till then**_  
_**To give up this fight**_  
_**And I will give up this fight**_

"Bo," Lauren sucked in a breath "I can't be with you anymore."

Bo looked at her "Is this another break? Did I do something wrong? Lauren?"

Lauren smiled to herself inside about how Bo worried "No Bo you did nothing," she took hold of her hand "it's how you feel Bo, how we both feel."

"Then whatever you think I feel is wrong," Bo stated "I love you Lauren."

Lauren shook her head "No you don't Bo," she smiled "you tried to love me and that's what counts I'll never hate you, but you don't love me Bo your heart doesn't belong to me and it never did and it's not because you're a Succubus." she knew she had to say that so Bo was reassured it wasn't because of that side of her. The Doctor knew because that was Bo, Bo always blamed that part of her, and it always hurt Lauren because it never was that at all.

_**'Cause I can't make you love me**_  
_**If you don't**_  
_**You can't make your heart feel**_  
_**Somethin it won't**_  
_**Here in the dark**_  
_**In these final hours**_  
_**I will lay down my heart**_  
_**And feel the power if you want**_  
_**No you won't**_

_**'Cause I can't make you love me**_  
_**No**_  
_**If you don't**_  
_**Say you ain't gotta love**_  
_**You ain't gotta love**_  
_**You ain't gotta love it**_  
_**I can't just make you love me**_  
_**I can't**_  
_**I can't**_  
_**I can't**_  
_**I can't**_

"Lauren please," Bo looked to her "Lauren I love you," Lauren shook her head "please if you want we can take another brake if you need one."

"Bo I don't need a brake I just need you to be happy," Lauren kissed Bo's cheek "and it's not with me." she smiled "I'll always love you Bo and I'll be here for you just not the way you need me to be," Lauren squeezed Bo's hand to reassure her "and I won't leave Bo but I just can't be with you in that way." The Doctor took a deep breath cupping Bo's cheek with a smile and eyes filled with tears that wouldn't be shed "We're done Bo." She got up to walk out and turned to look back reminscing when Bo had done this when they had taken the brake"I just hope you'll find someone to love you just as much as I did Bo you're the best and you deserve the best." she turned not looking back again with no tears in her eyes and left just to give Bo the strength and knew that it'd be easier on the Succubus at most.

_**I tried my best**_  
_**But you put my heart through the test**_  
_**I can't make you love me**_  
_**I tried**_  
_**I tried to get through to you girl**_  
_**Can't you see that I'm crying out to you girl**_  
_**I can't make you love me, OH**_  
_**If you don't **_


	2. Author's Note

_**I am sorry guys about this one shot and I will fix it as soon as possible I haven't been able to because of my proxy server was down and just now got it fixed. And for the one who put something about using someone else's idea (the music) and that I need an imagination I usually take reviews well, but not that one a lot of writer's use lyrics and music in one shots so if you're going to be telling me that you might as well tell them as well. Thank you though all of you for the reviews and I will try to fix the one shot and not include Valkubus do give me time though I will have an updated chapter as soon as I can.**_


End file.
